eandzfandomcom-20200214-history
Thailer Komestat
Thailer Rae Komestat, daughter of Dave and Barbara Komestat, is one of Elisha McLaughlin's best friends and her maid of honor. She is originally from Williamson, GA. When Thailer was 15, she began modeling and has been doing it on and off ever since. She is currently a student at the University of Georgia, where she is working on earning her bachelor's degree in Fashion Merchandising and Management. Thailer currently lives in Athens, GA, with her cat, Murphy. __TOC__ Meeting Elisha During their freshman year, Thailer and Elisha were in a Freshman Learning Community (FLC) together. This meant that they had every single class together. On the first day of school, Elisha walked into their first class (which, coincidentally, Zack happened to be teaching) and saw Thailer. She thought she looked pretty cool, but didn't go up to talk to her because Thailer was already talking with someone else. Later that day, Elisha walked into Starbucks and saw Thailer drinking some coffee. She walked over and said hi, and the two pretty much never stopped talking. Around a week into the semester, Elisha went over to Thailer's dorm to study for their Global Issues class. They studied until around 8pm, and Elisha realized that, even if she left right then, she wouldn't get back to Monroe, where she was living with her dad and stepmom, until around 9:30pm. Thailer's roommate suggested that Elisha just stay over. Now, neither Thailer nor Elisha was super comfortable with that idea. They really didn't know each other at all. Plus, they would have to share a small bed, which is pretty weird to do with someone you just met. However, neither of the girls had any other friends, and they didn't want to seem lame if the other person was okay with it, so they ended up deciding to just go for it. Despite it being a little awkward, this was what brought the two together. Even after Elisha moved on campus, the girls would regularly have sleepovers so that they would not have to walk back to their rooms. Second Year at GSU and First Year at UGA At the beginning of their second year, Elisha and Thailer moved in together. They had a wonderful year living in a building called The Lofts, which was less than a five minute walk to campus. That year, they only had a couple of classes together. Despite this, the two became closer than ever. Towards the end of first semester, Thailer started to look into transferring to another school. She was, at the time, a Journalism major, but what she had always wanted to do was work in the fashion industry. Unfortunately, Georgia State did not offer anything fashion related, so Thailer was faced with a difficult decision: finish out her time at GSU with a degree that probably wouldn't help her or leave for a new school and start over. In the end, after much deliberation, she decided to go to the University of Georgia in Athens. Luckily, that school is only an hour and a half from Georgia State, so Elisha is able to drive out to see her from time to time. Although this was a tough decision to make, it was ultimately the right decision for Thailer's future. Despite transferring, Thailer will be graduating on time, which will be in May of 2016, right before the wedding. Fun Facts! * Thailer once backed into a police car and was, miraculously, not given a ticket. * Her cat, Murphy, licks her nose every morning and plays fetch with his green fuzz ball. Murphy also likes to eat broccoli and asparagus tops. * When Thailer first came to GSU, she had fire engine red hair. * Her favorite Disney movie is The Lion King. * Thailer predicted that Elisha and Zack would date. She likes to remind them of that every chance she gets.